


NTN french

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow and Will share their second french kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NTN french

“I can… be selfish?”

 

Crow nodded, smiling right up to his eyes. “Of course.”

 

“Th-then. Please do.” Will whispered softly. “Please do kiss me.”

 

Crow felt his cheeks quake as his smile grew. He shortened the distance between them immediately until his lips pressed against Will's. He continued the gentle shifting of his weight forward onto Will, until Will was forced to lay back into the pillows, falling sideways since the headboard blocked him from falling straight back. Crow went with him, not pushing his weight over Will's body, and instead propping himself up with both arms, one reaching up to grasp the headboard for balance. As soon as Will was unable to move back any farther, their lips parted, and Crow came back for a second kiss after they both took a short breath of air. Catching Will with his mouth open, Crow slipped his tongue into his mouth, rubbing it along his teeth briefly before meeting Will's own tongue.

 

After a few seconds, Will lifted his hands up to Crow's chest, supplying a gentle push against the knitted fabric as he made a soft sound in his throat. Crow took the cue and lifted his head, his tongue the last thing to leave Will's mouth with a pop of air. Will laid beneath him with a flushed face, his mouth hanging open gasping for air. Crow took in the sight of Will, and straightened up, his elbows about to buckle under his weight and urge to kiss Will once more.

 

“S-sorry.” Crow said as he sat back on the edge of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [scene from chapter 77 of NTN]


End file.
